cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Voidwalker
The Voidwalker(Latin name Draco Scriptorium) is a shy, reclusive breed of dragon best known for its ability to travel through voids and use psychokinetic limbs known as vectors. Appearance Voidwalkers are a lithe, medium-sized species. Their scales are dark gray or black and rather small. They are wingless, instead using their vectors on the rare occasion that they should need the ability to fly. Their paws lack claws and are more canine than drakine. Their heads are slightly almond-shaped, the thinnest end being the snout, where the dragon's teeth are small but very sharp. Two horn-like crests rise from the back of their heads, and their eyes are pupil-less and bright neon blue or green. A voidwalker's tail is long and sports a fin at the end, which helps to stabilize the dragon while it is drifting through a void. The larger males have two black triangular markings on this fin. On its neck, back, tail, and limbs are bright markings the color of the voidwalker's eyes that glow when the dragon is startled or angry. The fin on the tail is also this color. From the dragon's shoulder blades, semitransparent gray vectors can be released and withdrawn, and the voidwalker may have anywhere from two to almost ten vectors out at any given time. A limit to the amount of vectors an individual may have has not been observed due to the flighty nature of this dragon. Evolution It is unknown how the voidwalker evolved to lose its wings in favor of vectors. However, the breed is obviously built for running, and they have been observed running at almost twice the speed of the average racehorse while chasing down prey. The ability to simply run from danger or chase prey may have led to losing the need for flight. However, it is still unclear as to how the voidwalker gained vectors and the ability to create voids. Territory Voidwalkers spend almost all their time within their voids, which seem to be exclusive to each individual or mated pair. They seem to only leave their estrangement within the void in order to hunt and familiarize their young with how the "real world" works. Thus, they can be found nearly anywhere due to their ability to travel miles instantaneously through the use of voids. Behavior Voidwalkers are shy, quiet, and relatively docile until threatened. Males are slightly more aggressive than the females, and highly protective of their mates and young. However, a wild voidwalker may be approached if it is made to know that no harm is intended. They are an antisocial breed, adults traveling alone or in mated pairs that are together for life, with only the hatchlings tagging along until old enough to create voids. Young voidwalkers are often playful and easily tamed even without the use of Dracomancy, and those raised by other species are greatly influenced by them. Voidwalkers are believed to be almost completely silent- they have never been known to roar, hiss, or growl like most dragon breeds, however an angry voidwalker may make a warbling cry almost like an injured dove. They have the ability to speak intelligibly if taught, but their main method of communication with other sentient creatures is a form of pseudotelepathy in which emotions, sounds, and images are communicated rather than words. Abilities Voidwalkers have two main abilities shared by all individuals of the species. One is their famed pseudo-nihilimpery, which is little more than the ability to create, dispel, and travel through portals of void. The other ability is manipulation of the semitransparent psychokinetic limbs known as vectors, which have a range of almost twelve meters, perhaps more if the specimen is older. These vectors can change in shape, ranging from claw- or scythe-like weapons, to whips, to even wings should this otherwise flightless dragon require the ability to fly. Category:Dragon Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Dragons